


A Cute Little Pig

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28322655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: A post series established relationship fic... Tommy and Barbara on Christmas Day, inspired by a Michael McIntyre sketch
Relationships: Barbara Havers/Thomas Lynley
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	A Cute Little Pig

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended
> 
> _Merry Christmas everyone!_

Barbara flopped down onto the couch and rubbed her stomach.

“I am never eating anything ever again.”

Laughing, I slid my arm around her shoulder and hugged her close.

“I find that hard to believe.”

“I’m serious.”

“I know you think you are my love, but your capacity for food is both legendary and endless.”

“Are you saying I’m a pig?”

“No, although if you were, you’d be a cute little pig.”

“You’re lucky I love you.”

“I know I am.”

~*~

I must have dozed, because the next thing I knew Barbara was untangling herself from my embrace.

“Where are you going?”

“The kitchen, I fancy a turkey sandwich… and don’t you dare make any references to pigs, cute or otherwise.”

I resisted the urge; it was more than my life was worth not to.


End file.
